


Ring, Ring, Ring (Open Wide)

by Pixial



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Implied/Referenced Abuse, Light BDSM, Rape/Non-con Elements, sleazy business practices
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 05:44:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6411133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixial/pseuds/Pixial
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for SparxFlame's wotf and based on this post. http://sparxwrites.tumblr.com/post/139573088528/i-would-very-much-like-to-discuss-a-bit-more-of</p>
<p>In which Rythian gets sick of Lalna's smart mouth and does something about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ring, Ring, Ring (Open Wide)

Laughter and the delicate chiming silver on glass swirled against the gilded walls and velvets adorning the large banquet all. Everywhere the eye looked, glimmering dresses and suits fluttered about the room as the high and mighty wined and dined in elegance and high spirits. The evening was shaping to be wonderful time.

And Lalna hated every single _fucking_ minute of it.

His jaw hurt from being held open for so long, and his cheeks burned with every appraising, mocking eye scraping over him, taking in the soft, vulnerable curves of his body laid almost completely bare for them all. A flimsy purple wrap about his waist and thighs and a white, gauzy “vest” really did nothing to hide what he wished desperately to conceal. 

The jewelry did _nothing_ to help matters. Cuffs as pretty as any bracelet gleamed about his wrists, binding them behind him tightly enough that he could never forget the chains they truly were. The golden glint of collar marking his new status in a way that couldn’t be ignored. Sure, his finery looked shimmering and alluring, and he certainly was dolled up to impress, but it was a lie.

A massive. Bloody. _Fucking. **Lie.**_

And he owed it all to the man who currently had a hand resting in the crook of his elbow, casually playing with the chain of his _leash_ , pressing it into his skin, never once letting him at least _pretend_ he wasn’t reduced to… to… _this!_ Pride smarting, Lalna closed his eyes, trying to shut out the harsh, ringing, false laughter of the people he once thought of as _friends_ and the uncomfortable sensation of drool dribbling down his front.

It didn’t help much. His mind kept replaying the moment this stupid gag had been buckled in place. How he’d complained about the one he’d had to wear to the last party and dreaded wearing it here. How his new “master” had shaken his head and pulled out _this_ monstrosity instead, tying it in place with the straps far too tight and chuckling as Lalna right to adjust to the cold metal ring shoved between his jaws.

_“Much better,” Rythian stated jovially, the eyes above his mask radiated a smug satisfaction that Lalna wished he could slap off his face. But he didn’t dare. Rythian would only tolerate so much disobedience before retaliating, or worse, shipping him off to someone else. Lalna didn’t like his new lot in life, but he sure as fuck knew it could be so much worse._

_So he hung his head and sighed, flushing as his master looked him up and down, assessing the costume he’d been stuck in. “You’ll do fine tonight,” he remarked, chucking him under the chin. Lalna flinched, sparking a cruel glint in the man’s eye. Rythian gripped his chin, forcing the former scientist and failure of a businessman to meet his dark gaze. “And_ I _don’t have to deal with that mouth of yours.” With that, he’d stuck a finger through the ring, pressing down against Lalna’s tongue and driving his point home._

“My word would you look at that!” A painfully familiar voice grated over him, shattering his train of thought. A blush exploded over Lalna’s skin, and he froze as the only man he hated more than Rythian waltzed over to them with a glass of champagne in his hand. “Is that Lalna I see?”

Xephos. The smiling, overly-friendly _jackass_ that had stolen Lalna’s company and his brother right out from under him. All Rythian had done was take advantage of the situation. Xephos… Xephos had caused _everything_. Hell, he probably would’ve taken Lalna himself, or pawned him off on Ridge. _That_ thought gave him a shudder. Ridgedog was practically renowned for his ability to break others.

The willowy man who’d created his downfall stepped close, examining his former business partner with glee disguised as admiration. “You look amazing! Just gorgeous!” He cast a glance at Rythian, who stood beside his pet with an unreadable look. “Your handiwork, I assume? He certainly cleans up better than _I_ would’ve guessed. Ingenious using the gag, though he is making a bit of a mess of himself…” As Xephos jabbered on to no one in particular, he reached for Lalna’s chin, turning his head to the side and examining the straps of the gag.

Lalna whimpered, shrinking back from the hand and pressing close to Rythian. As bad as his master was, he at least knew what to expect. Xephos’ smile was fooling no one. He was a shell of cruelty just like everyone else here. 

A hand shot up, grabbing Xephos’ wrist and forcibly removing him from Lalna. Rythian planted himself between the two with a steely gleam in his eyes. “Mine, remember?” he said pleasantly, though the edges of the mask tightened as though the mouth underneath was baring fangs. “I’ll thank you for keeping your hands off.”

“Ah, of course, friend!” The other’s eyes grew hard, but after a moment he stepped away without challenge. “If you’ll excuse me, I believe there’s something I need to see to….” He stalked off, leaving the two alone for someone else who would make better conversation. Lalna did his best to not sigh in relief as he left.

“You’re mine,” came Rythian’s voice in front of him, and he turned around to face his pet. Lalna was struck suddenly that the other wasn’t _that_ much shorter than him. Rythian had no problems staring straight at Lalna’s eyes. A curious feeling fluttered in the pit of his stomach as he read the sheer jealous, possessive fire in Rythian’s gaze, and for the first time since his road to hell began, he felt something other than hatred for the other man. 

Lalna nodded in answer. Alright, his life sucked. He was literally owned by someone else, but that someone else was at least protecting him from even worse fates. Lalna could live with that. Or so he hoped.


End file.
